Sunrise and Sunset
by UnholyWanky
Summary: Santana and Brittany are travelling together but with a small fight, it made them give each other space making Santana traveled alone for her trip but in the middle of the trip, the plane landed on Hawaii and will be stuck for awhile, on Hawaii, Quinn Fabray owns a Hotel and meets up Santana
1. Airplane Problems

**Prologue ****  
**_**  
Santana and Brittany are travelling together but with a small fight, it made them give each other space making Santana traveled alone for her trip but in the middle of the trip, the plane landed on Hawaii and will be stuck for awhile, on Hawaii, Quinn Fabray owns a Hotel and meets up Santana**_

* * *

**Santana POV**

Brittany and I always go on a trip together and always together but now I'm alone, I think it's time for giving space, We still don't know what are we, If we're a couple or just best friends but I just know we're together coz She just ask me on date last month, Riding on an Airplane is boring especially without Brittany, I'm still Glad that the Airplane Attendants are friggin' Hot and then the pilot shocked me when he told us that the airplane has to stop in an island coz' of problems in the airplane  
**  
Quinn POV**

It was a normal day on Honolulu, Hawaii(_**Author's Note: I don't know anything about Hawaii so sorry if I mistaken some stuff and the time will be after 10 years so it will might change too**_) I own a Hotel, well it given to me by my dead husband's Family and they left after he's death and they gave the hotel to me, My life is going just fine until Maria, one of my secretary or some sort told me

"an Airplane will land on the island soon coz of problems! We might have more customers" she giggled

"That's Good, The Hotel will be more alive than last time"

I smiled, it's been 5 months since my husband died and 4 months since he's family left the hotel to me and the Hotel wasn't the same as always, Yes I can handle the hotel even without my husband around when He's alive and the hotel was just fine, Customers we're always coming but after the death and stuff, the Hotel wasn't the same like I said but today I feel we will get back the Hotel back to life

I went to my home, My home is just connected to the hotel, I live with Maria, We became best friends when my husband's family left, they treated her as a maid or some sort but I treat her as a Friend, she wasn't pain in the ass anyway and I don't wanna be alone too, I go take a cold shower so I can make the customer more refreshing

**Santana POV**

The Airplane landed just safe and sound, I was relieve coz I don't wanna die, just not yet, I came out of the airplane and the gladly the airplane attendants guide us where we can sleep or take a break for our screaming and shouting, the lady in front of me in airplane fainted when we landed , I ask the Attendant

"What Hotel are we staying? In her name tag it was written Emma, it reminded me of Ms. Pillsbury and her crazy OCD

"Oh It's the _Rodriguez Hotel, _a Pretty Widow owns it but she's kind"

Pretty Widow? Is she gay or something, I thanked her and I take a taxi towards _Rodriguez Hotel_, I told the taxi the name and we headed off  
**  
**

**Quinn POV  
**  
I was all ready up, I wear bubbly blue dress and a sun hat, I came out just in time, they we're taxi all over our front and they we're people on counter, gladly all of our employees are all present and all ready too but when all of the people we're headed on their rooms, I saw a late comer a Lady who wears a fluffy coat, sun glass and a purple dress, she go to the counter and something went wrong, I approach her and ask her what's the problem

"Look I'm finding a room with a terrace where you can see the sunrise and sunset but your employee told me, there's no rooms with terrace but—" she was cut when she saw me face to face, she remove her sunglass and said "Quinn?"

**Santana POV**

I was shocked seeing Quinn, is she the Pretty Widow that the Attendant told me coz' She's the only pretty person here who can be married,

"Santana Lopez?" She answered me a big grin

"Yeah!" we hug like crazy and scream, we looked at each other with big smiles and then we notice we're making a scene, she waved the counter lady that she will handle me and she guided me to an apartment  
when I entered the room

"You own this Hotel and Apartment?!" I shouted

"Yes and No, well My Husband and he's family owns the hotel and when My Husband told me he have disease that will kill him for sure, he gave me the hotel and after a day I got pregnant but after week , he died and I really can't take it so hard that my baby got miscarriage, the family stayed for a month until I recover for all of this and when I did, they say their last good byes " She said with a small smile while arranging the cushion

"I'm really sorry, Q" I said with a frown and I saw the picture of the her husband and her in the wedding

"No! Don't Be, I'm fine now and I know that they're with God already"

"I'm still sorry! I'm still sorry coz' I wasn't there for you, Me and Britt"

"You and Britt are a couple?" She said with a giggle

"well it's complicated and confusing but I think we're a couple"

"you think? You can't just think, you should be serious, San" She said while sitting on the other side of the couch

"You and your Love advices! I'm not taking advices from a cheerleader who got preggo by Her Boyfriend's Best Friend!"

"Hey! Who wouldn't think a Cheerleader who stole her best friend's boyfriends will be a Lesbian?" she protested, God! She looks cute when she's mad

"Q, I'm sorry though for stealing and ruining your plans" I patted her and cuddle into her side

"it's okay now, it was High school and we're teenagers then but now we're adults today"

"I miss this bonding, I wish we didn't broke apart" I said with smile

"That's why you will be sleeping with me in my room" she stand up and walks towards the kitchen

"why is that, Lucy Quinn Fabray Rodriguez"

"Coz' I have terrace where you can see the sunrise and sunsets"

"You Know What? That's what I like from you, Q, We both love Sunrise and Sunsets" I said with a hug

"Ok Stop with the hugging coz' we're gonna eat, what do you like to eat for lunch?" with a smirk, she bring out a phone

"I want a pizza with extra bacon on it!"

"You Know What? That's what I like from you, S, We both like bacons with Pizza" with a giggle

* * *

**Note: I don't know anything about Hawaii so I might be guessing about stuff also the next chapter will be all about sleepover of Santana and Quinn 3**

so review and sorry for wrong typing errors (if I have one) but still I want your comments 3


	2. Pizza with Extra Bacon

**Second Chapter  
****Quinn POV  
**I ordered Pizza with extra bacon which really made me really happy, Santana is not person who only understands me with Pizza and Bacon, I was readying the plates when the door dinged,

"Santana! Can you get the pizza" I called out and no one answers, The Door keeps dinging and I called out again

"Santana?!" I shouted this time and no one answers, I go to living room and I meet up with sleeping Santana, I really want to stare at her all day but the door keeps dinging so I pick up the pizza and when I come back I saw Santana woke up already with a Smile in her face

"Hi, Sorry Jet Lag" she stated

In my Mind, I was really upset that Santana is awake because I can't stare at her anymore even though how stalkerish it is

"It's Ok" I told her while I place the pizza on the table

She stand up and stretched, She sit on one of the chairs on the Kitchen I sit on the opposite side, an awkward moment came, Santana was staring at the pizza while I was waiting for her to get one, when I got tired of waiting I reached for the pizza

**Santana POV**  
I was waiting for her to get the pizza but she keeps on looking at the pizza so I reach for the pizza and the weirdest thing happen, Our Hands meet on the same slice of Pizza, we both look at each other and we slowly remove our hands apart, I know I had feelings for Quinn last time before I met Brittany and especially today, I remember having Lady Boner every time on the Locker Room

"You can get the first slice" I said awkwardly while she looks around the room and she did, she got a slice and I got my own slice

"Do You Remember The Unholy Trinity Sleepovers?" I asked out of the blue

"Yes I remember, We will talk about Hot Popular Boys and Watch Disney Movies For Britt" she laughed

"Haha, Why did that stop? I mean where did our friendship go?" I asked her

"I don't know, Maybe Boys and Stuff"

"I remember your Problem with Rachel" I laughed

"Oh My God! Yes I was very annoyed by that Girl"

"Yah you got very annoyed that you made pornographic drawings of her"

"HEY! That's One of My Favorite Torture for Her"

"But After The Problems with Finn and Stuff, You and Rachel became Friends"

"Yah …Almost More Than Friends" She stated

I gasped and punch her lightly "You and Her? You're Lesbian? Or Bi? What Are You? I asked hysterically

"Well We kissed on Junior Prom in the bathroom and I'm kind of Closeted Lesbian" She explain

"OMG You Kissed Her? You're Lesbo? Why Didn't You Tell Me?" I said

"Like I said closeted lesbian, I was ignoring that kind of feelings on my High School Life and I just realize it after My Husband was about to Die"

"Aww Quinnie" I hugged her

We eat awkwardly and she told me "Let's Fix the bed so you can sleep early"

"But I don't wanna" I protested like a Kid

"Well You Have to so we can have more bonding tomorrow"

"Ugh Ok" I exclaim, We both go to her room where its full of clothes and tissue

"Well Sorry for the mess" We both clean up the mess and while we clean, I asked her

"Do you have lady boner when you see a Naked Part of a Lady?"

"Yeah Especially On The Locker Room" she giggled

"Me Too!" I protest

"Can I have a favor?" She asked

"And what is that?" I smirked

"Well I didn't experience kissing a girl so Can I kiss you?" She said

"Well I'm with relationship with-" I explain and I got cut by her

"Uh Sorry, I'm just curios, never mind, uh be right back" She burst out then I felt sorry for her so I asked to myself, _kissing doesn't mean cheating?_

"Quinn! Stop" I stopped her when she's about to leave in the door, I push her towards me and I kissed her then I got shocked when she was kissing back, We both stop to catch air, She was still shocked and she left quickly and I just drop on the bed and this phrases always comes to my mind, _Why didn't I l asked her out before?_

**Quinn POV**

I was in the bathroom looking at myself again and the only thing that just comes on my mind is _why did I ignore those feelings towards girl? _I wash my face again and again to forgot the kiss but it didn't go away, I keep on saying to myself that Santana is taken but I know that Santana is just hanging on Brittany because she knows that Brittany will be the only Girl that will love her back but that love is just a friendship love, Why can't Santana see that I love her too and I love her more than Brittany love her

I was just there stuck on bathroom thinking how a fool I am and confidence came to me to go out there and let life go on, I came out and still sees an empty living room and I enter the room where I saw Santana organizing the clothes and she saw me with a gasp

"I already fold the clothes and put it on your drawer" she said

"You shouldn't have done that" I told her

"But I want to because" she didn't finish her sentence and stand up in front of me

"What are you gonna do?" I exclaim

"because I love you" she stated and she kissed me, I was about to hold back but I can't close my feelings and I go for it

**Santana POV**

I can't believe this is more hotter than kissing Brittany, A New Feeling came to me, feelings for Quinn, I can settle on here, I can call Brittany and tell her that our relationship is over, Me and Quinn can work on the Hotel, I was still kissing Quinn and pull her over to the bed, She slowly lie down while I top her, we keep on rolling for Control and I win

**Well Thanks For The Review also You might already know what happen after the making out so I don't need to explain each action also sorry for the errors again and This is My First Glee Fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's Out-Of-Character**


End file.
